Valentine Charles Outwater I (1884-1960)
Jersey City, New Jersey |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Emigration = |Siblings = Ella Outwater (1864-?) George W. Outwater (1868-1931) Maurice Outwater II (1871-?) Ada Outwater (1873-?) Edward Outwater (1875-?) Charles Outwater (1879-?) |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Bayview-New York Bay Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = Maurice Outwater (1837-?) |Mother = |Spouse = Mary Smith (1890-1965) |Marriage = May 01, 1905 Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Valentine Charles Outwater II (1906) Edward C. Outwater (1908-1973) Frances Outwater (1910-2000) Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) Mary Outwater (1913-1996) Valentine Charles Outwater III (1918-1997) Florence Outwater (1918-?) Louise Outwater (1921-2007) Catherine Outwater (1926-2005) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Valentine Charles Outwater I (1884-1960) aka Val Outwater; Cattle Barge Captain (b. Saint Valentine's Day, February 14, 1884, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. May 21, 1960, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Birth Valentine was the son of Maurice Outwater (1837-?) aka Morris Outwater and Elizabeth or Katherine Shay. Siblings *Ella Outwater (1864-?) aka Elvira Outwater *George W. Outwater (1868-1931) who married Esther Beatty (1873-1910) *Maurice Outwater II (1871-?) aka Morris Outwater *Ada Outwater (1873-?) *Edward Outwater (1875-?) *Charles Outwater (1879-?) Jersey City, New Jersey The family appears in the 1880 US Census living at 395 Grand Street in Jersey City. Marriage Val married Mary Smith (1890-1965) aka Mae Smith, on May 01, 1905 in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Children *Valentine Charles Outwater II (1906) *Edward C. Outwater (1908-1973) *Frances Outwater (1910-2000) who married Eugene Kelly (1908-1970) *Eleanor Catherine Outwater (1912-1978) who married William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) *Mary Outwater (1913-1996) who married Martin Feeney (1902-1975) *Valentine Charles Outwater III (1918-1997) who married Mildred Sawyer *Florence Outwater (1918) *Louise Outwater (1921-2007) who married Joseph John Farrell (1918-1991) *Catherine Outwater (1926-2005) who married Edward M. Sawyer I (1925-2004) Native American The oral family tradition has been that the Outwaters have Native American blood in them, but no evidence in the written records has been found to date. Jersey City, New Jersey Valentine appears in the 1895 New Jersey Census living at the "Children's Home" in Jersey City. In the 1900 US Census living in Jersey City at a boarding house. World War I He registered for the draft on September 12, 1918, while living at 127 Manning Avenue in Jersey City. He had blue eyes and brown hair, had a medium build and height. He was working as a machinist at "Graves Machinists" on Jonston Avenue in Jersey City. Jersey City, New Jersey He appears in the 1920 US Census living at 127 Manning Avenue in Jersey City. In 1930 the family was renting a unit at 579 Grand Street in Jersey City and he is listed as "Vally Ostwanters" and his occupation is "barge captain". Occupation He worked as a machinist in 1918, and as a captain on a cattle barge in 1930. His son, Edward, worked as his deck hand on the barge. Death He died on May 21, 1960 in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Burial He was buried in Bayview-New York Bay Cemetery. External link *Findagrave: Valentine Outwater Images Image:1895 census OutwaterValentine.jpg|1895 New Jersey Census in the Children's Home Category:Non-SMW people articles